


30 Day OTP Kinkfest Porn Challenge

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Attack on Titan, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 69, Against the Wall - Freeform, Biting, Blow Job, Boring sex, Cuddles, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dressed/naked, Fingering, First Time, Frerard, Gardens, In public place, M/M, Masturbation, Morning lazy sex, Multi, Peterick, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Playing, Ryden, Scratching, Shower Sex, Shy, Skype Sex, Sweet and Passionate, Trying new position, With food, With toys, Your own kink, clothed getting off, doggie style, ereri, half dressed, kiss, naked cuddles, naked kiss, on the desk, on the floor, outdoors, parks, rough, whatever pleases you, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1-Cuddles (naked)  
Day 2-Kiss (naked)  
Day 3-First time  
Day 4-Masturbation  
Day 5-Blow job  
Day 6-Clothed getting off  
Day 7-Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
Day 8-Skype sex  
Day 9-Against the wall  
Day 10-Doggy style  
Day 11-Dom/sub  
Day 12-Fingering  
Day 13-Rimming  
Day 14-69  
Day 15-Sweet and passionate  
Day 16-In public place  
Day 17-On the floor  
Day 18-Morning lazy sex  
Day 19-Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
Day 20-Your own kink  
Day 21-Shower sex  
Day 22-On the desk  
Day 23-Trying new position  
Day 24-Shy  
Day 25-With toys  
Day 26-Boring sex  
Day 27-Rough, biting, scratch  
Day 28-Role playing  
Day 29-With food  
Day 30-Whatever pleases you 

I will be uploading these everyday I hope, and if you comment/message me an otp I will write one of these kinks in that otp. 

If no one messages/comments any otps then i'll alternate Peterick and Ryden. 

I did take this idea/list from Katlyn (@kaydwen) and tumblr. And you should read hers and not bother with mine cuz shes amazing and i'm a sucky writer but i'm hoping that this will help me out of my writers block. 

Yes I am Katlyn's beta and no I will not be posting any of her days as my own, she is a great friend and I would never post anyone elses stories/chapters without permission and proper credit if ever at all. 

I'll try to write the first one in the morning cuz right now it's 3am and idek why i'm doing this now instead of later but whateves! Lawl. 

Try to post in the morning bae's. 

Xoxo, Amee


	2. Day One - Cuddles (Naked) [Peterick]

POV - Patrick   
I awoke and felt around for my amazing husband, I frowned and woke up fully when I didn't feel him. I was still naked from the previous nights activities.   
I heard something and looked up just as Pete walked through the bathroom door, naked, wet from his shower, drying his hair with a towel. and so so sexy.   
I bit my lip as I watched him and he noticed I was awake.   
"Well hello sleeping beauty" he teased as he finished drying his hair and threw his towel aside, climbing in next to me under the covers.   
"Hi there sexy hubby" I giggled innocently and blushed as I curled myself into his side and kissed him sweetly, he kissed back just as lovingly and smiled when we pulled away for air.   
"Well, what did I do to deserve a kiss like that so early?" He smirked.   
"You said I do and kept your promise to never leave me" I said as I intertwined our fingers.   
He rolled us so he laid on top of me and buried his face in my neck, holding me close.   
"Well" he said "It's true, 'til death do us part" I smiled wide and held him close to me as possible, taking in his breathtaking scent as I traced his necklace of thorns.   
"Hey Panda?" "Yeah Tricky bear?"   
"I love you" "I love you too" he said as we both smiled and held eachother tight and close as sleep consumed us both.


	3. Day 2 - Kiss (Naked) [Frerard]

{A/N tbh I don't know anything about Frerard except that its Frank Iero/Gerard Way, and its hard for me to write about otps i dont know about really, so sorry to the @shesmywinona27 who requested this, Jalex and Kellic but im gonna try for you okay?}   
POV - Frank   
"Gee baby come back to bed!" I whined. "I'm taking a shit!" He yelled back.   
"No your not your on twitter!"   
"No i'm not!" "I see a tweet from 3 seconds ag-"FRANKIE IS A BUTTMUNCH?!" What does that even mean?!"   
"Nothing!" He yelled and flushed before coming out.   
"Ooh, remind me to not let you wear clothes more often.." I mewled and watched him.   
"Same here Frankie.." He said seductively and walked to the bed. "Oh! I forgot!" He said and walked to the tv slowly, so I had full view of his glorious ass. And bent over as he turned a dial on it, putting family guy on loud.   
"Why?" I ask as he walks back, sitting next to me in bed, he kissed me deep and rough and lustful as he bit at my mouth.   
His lips were rougher than usual but they were still soft and velvet and full of love.   
We kissed for about 2 minutes before I finally caved and pulled away, he looked so incredibly sexy with his red swollen lips.   
But what made my blood run cold and hot at the same time was when he leaned in and barely whispered in my ear.   
"You don't want the neighbors to hear it when I wreck you"


	4. Day 03 - First Time (Ereri)

A/N: A bit of Ereri I'm testing out and dedicating to Katlyn, Cause I love you girl! Seriously you're like the sister I always wanted and never had until almost 2 years ago! I'm so glad we met and that I have you, you have no idea! ❤️ Also, I'm sorry about any and all grammar/punctuation mistakes (if anyone's OCD about them let me know) and if this is inaccurate at all! I got to see two episodes of AOT before we lost netflix, then lost wifi, ugh, but I'm gonna try my best and see where this goes! :)  
_______________________  
Here lies Eren Jaeger, 16 years young and staring at his ceiling, looking at the plain bumpy white for answers, the kind drywall can't give.

I mean, it's not his fault he was so undeniably attracted to his teacher, but the kiss, that may very well have been his fault.

He hears a frantic knock on his door that he barely notices and it doesn't even phase him, until the door bangs open and breaks him out of his trance, his eyes widen when he looks up.

"Corporal! What are you doing here?!" He squeaks and the olders hand presses to his mouth, silencing him.

'I so shouldn't be turned on by this right now...' Eren thought to himself

"Goddamn it Eren! Someone saw us!" "Who was it?" "Another teacher." "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have.." Eren sighed regrettably, tearing up.

Levi quickly wiped the bitter tears from his red cheeks, kissing the youngers lips softly and not breaking it until he calms down and his breathing slows, 'I totally shouldn't be turned on right now...'

"I'm not complaining that the kiss happened but it was in the middle of the day in the courtyard nonetheless! We're very lucky that he's gonna keep his mouth shut, we're just gonna have to be more careful, okay?" The younger nodded and kissed him again.

The kiss quickly got deeper and heated until Levi pulled away, panting and looking at the boy lustfully as the younger looked up at him innocently, chewing his lip.

"It's to my understanding that you haven't had sex before, correct?" Eren nodded and blushed as he said "I haven't even been kissed before today, sir."

Levi growled and pulled the others shirt off as well as his, Eren gulped and questioned "Are you sure you want to with me?" With his insides screaming at him 'Shut up he obviously does don't fuck this up and make him change his mind.'

Levi took the youngers head in his hands and pecked his lips affectionately, "Eren, we don't have to if you don't want to.." "No, no, I do.. I swear.." He pressed his hand to his bulge and moaned for reassurance.

The older smirked and took off his jeans, and aided in taking off the youngers, he moaned at the sight of the young Adonis naked and spread out for him.

"My baby boy is so so beautiful." He murmured as he wasted no time in kissing down the others body, whispering 'Beautiful' before every kiss which made the younger a blushing mess, the blush looks incredibly gorgeous on his pale skin.

Then Levi crawled his way up the others torso on his knees, holding his long length in front of Eren's face, who shyly sucked the thick head into his mouth, which made the older moan and grab the others hair as he started slowly thrusting into his throat, he was surprised that the young boys throat could take all of him in it.

"Such a good boy.." He moaned out as he started thrusting harder and faster, he did this until he was close to his climax and pulled out abruptly, moving back to the floor to retrieve the small tube of lubricant from his pants and settled between the boys legs.

He coated his fingers and slowly circled the boys rim with the first, teasing him and making him beg before he slowly slid it in.

"You've done this before yourself, correct?" Eren moaned and nodded "I-I have today, sir.." And Levi moaned at the sight of the boy sprawled out, fingering himself and fisting his beautiful cock to the image of the older fucking him, roughly.

To this he had to grab his cock with his free hand and hold the vein to ensure he wouldn't cum yet, he couldn't cum yet, not until he felt this glorious heat around his cock.

He slipped two more in, making the boy gasp loudly as he readjusted himself, he twists his fingers and finds the boys spot, then slipping in a fourth for good measure, rubbing them all against his spot and wiggling which made the boy a whimpering mess.

He decided that he had teased him enough before coating his cock, lining up and slowly sliding in, the tight heat felt incredible around his cock, the boy grimaced and gasped, so he slowed down to let him adjust, before slowly starting to move in and out.

Eren was still uncomfortable and he could tell, It hurt to see his baby hurting, but he knew it was necessary, he wanted to make this good for him, so he kept a slow pace until Eren started crying out in excited moans, telling him to go faster, harder, anything, so he complied and started slamming into him roughly.

After awhile the boy couldn't take it anymore and came all over their chests and stomachs, Levi moaned at how tight he got when he came and soon after filled the boys ass with his load.

They lay in their naked blissful glory, Levi wondering how this beautiful boy had attracted him so much, and what the staff and other teachers would think about it, but it didn't matter to him, all that had mattered was they were together now, and that the gorgeous Adonis was all his, every inch of him...


End file.
